PROJECT: Elite One
by Saiblade
Summary: Team Rockets grib on the world is getting tighter, The Elite Four of each region see a time were they will rule everything and everyone, there is one only hope, some one who can control Aura, but there is only one person who can. AshxAngie AshxZoey
1. Chapter 1 Quest Of The Elite Four

It was a cold dark night, at the Indigo Plato. A spiky red headed man walked up to the ruins of an old temple. The red head walked inside, there was only one room, in the middle was a shrine. Around the shrine was a where three people. One was a tall black haired man; he wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes. His Pants where old and ripped and he had big mussels. The Second person who was standing across form the door way was a women with long brown hair and glasses over here eyes, she had a blue jacket on and a red top on under that, she was also wearing a black skirt. The Third one, who was standing across from the black haired man, was a blond haired women. The woman was wearing a long black jacket, all her cloths where black, her shoes, her pants, her top and even her huge ear rings.

The spiky red head walked up to the three people, "Good you're all here" the red head said.

"It's good to see you in Indigo again Lance" said the blond haired women, revelling the red heads name, witch is Lance, the old Pokemon Champion.

"Thanks Cynthia" smiled Lance, the blond haired women is called Cynthia.

"I take it you all know why we are here?" asked Lance.

"Yeah, it's about Team Rocket" said the big guy.

"Correct Bruno, Team Rocket has become more military, they over run lavender town the over week, there attacked it like an army," Lance sighed, "There are becoming to powerful for use to stop."

"So what do we do?" asked the brown haired women.

"Well Prima there is only one thing that can stop them, but it was lost hundreds of years ago, we need someone who can control Ora," explained Lance.

"It wasn't lost about a year ago, the Ora Crystals that have formed around the tree of beginnings became active again, someone there must have use there Ora" explained Bruno.

"How do you know this Bruno?" asked Prima the brown haired women.

"I have a friend called Kidd, she was on an expedition in the area, she told me she was with the person who used there Ora, but to keep the tree save she doesn't let anyone know who they where, or what exactly happened," explained Bruno.

"Hmm, Kidd might be the only lead we have to finding his person, do you no where she is now?" asked Lance.

"Yes, she's in Sinnoh, but what are we going to do to this person who can control Ora?" asked Bruno.

"We train them, to become the ultimate fighter."

"But that will take years, and we do not have that long" said Cynthia.

"That we're my friend steps in" lance said as he turned to the door.

In the door way was a boy with green hair and while shirt, and brown pants. By his side was a Celebi.

"His name is Wally and his partner Celebi, he told me he knows where to go to train the person," explained Lance.

"Are you sure about this lance?" asked Cynthia.

"It's the only chance we have" Lance said walking out of the old temple with Wally and Celebi following him.

In Sinnoh the sun was beating down on three travellers, The Travellers were Ash, Brock and Dawn. The Three friends where resting at a river, Pikachu Ash's first Pokemon, trying his hardest to get an Oran berry from a tree, Piplup, Dawns first pokemon, was watching and laughing when ever Pikachu fell off the tree. Pikachu climbed up the tree, getting higher then before. The yellow mouse climbed onto the branch then, slowly walked on the branch to the Oran berries, as Pikachu got closer to the berries the branch slanted to the ground. The branch got so close to the ground, Piplup jumped up and grabbed an Oran berry, bringing the branch down with it. Piplup struggled to get the Oran berry of the tree, Piplup pulled and pulled. Dawn and Ash noticed what was happening.

"Piplup don't do that" said Ash trying to get closer to the branch.

Piplup yanked the Berry of the tree, when it did, the Branch flung back and Pikachu was sent flying into the air.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash as he chased his Flying Pokemon.

"Brock lets go!" shouted Dawn.

Brock put his soup down on the camp table and then he and Dawn chased after them.

Three head pop out of a bush, The man was a blue haired, the woman was Purple haired and the last head who was in the middle was one of a Meowth. The man is called James and the woman is called Jessie, the Three make up Team Rocket.

"There go our plans for today," said Jessie, watching Pikachu fly away.

"Well now what?" asked James.

"Hey look!" Meowth said pointing at the food Brock had left on the table.

"Free food!" screamed Jessie in delight.

"That's the tastiest of all food!" shouted James

"And it's all ours!" Meowth shouted as he jumped out of the bush and onto the table, he grabbed a bowl of soup and wolves it down. His two companions soon join him and before they know it half the soup from the cocking pot had gone.

"This is great!" screamed Jessie.

"I'm in heaven!" shouted James.

"not any more" said Meowth.

The three look over to there right and see the blue bird Piplup watching them angrily. Then the bird jumped into the air and lunched its Bubble attack at them, The attack explored at there feet sending them flying in to the air.

"Well that uncalled for" said Meowth.

"Who care's this always happens to us" sighed Jessie

"Well from this day I say we will catch a rare pokemon tomorrow" shouted Meowth.

"You say that all the time" said James

"Oh well" sighed Meowth.

"We're blasting off again!" they all screamed as they flew up into the air.

Meanwhile Pikachu was now falling to the ground and in his way was a ginger haired girl. Pikachu cried as he got ever closer to the red headed Trainer. The girl turned around to she what the noise was then, SMACK! Pikachu hit the girl in the face, the girl fell onto the floor in pain, and Pikachu rolled over on to the ground next to her. When the girl finally came to, she sat up and looked over to see what had hit here.

"Pikachu?" she wondered how a Pikachu was flying, but was interrupted by a male voice calling "Pikachu!"

The girl looked over to her side and sow Ash, Dawn and Brock running in her direction.

"Zoey?" Dawn asked,

The girl smiled, "Hey guys," the girl who is Zoey stood up holding Pikachu, "I believe he belongs to you Ash."

Zoey hands Pikachu to Ash, Pikachu is still knocked out, "Sorry about that Zoey, it's a long story, if there's anything could do for you."

"Don't sweat it Ash," Zoey said, her stomach groaned and she smiled in embarrassment, "But I wonted mind a little something to eat."

Later back at the camp, Ash, Brock, Dawn, Zoey and all there Pokemon, where enjoying some home made chicken soup.

"So Zoey what are you doing around here?" asked Dawn.

"Well I am on the look out for a new pokemon to catch," replied Zoey.

"Any in mind?" asked Ash.

"Well, not really, I just think I need a new pokemon for my team, my teams good and I love them all but it would be good to show something new at my next contest," explained Zoey.

"I guess it's hard to get the right pokemon for pokemon contests" said Ash

"Not really, you can have any Pokemon you just got to know the way to bring out there talent," explained Zoey who then sipped on her drink.

"Come on Ash you didn't know that" Dawn laughed.

"Of course I did!" shouted Ash crossing his arms and tilting his head.

Everyone laughed, "Hey Dawn how about a battle to see who's strongest?" asked Zoey.

"Erm ok" agreed Dawn.

Soon after everyone was by the river, Ash still sat at the table with his and Brocks pokemon all around him. Dawn stood at one side of the small river near the camp and Zoey stood on the side closet to Ash, Brock stood on a rock in the middle.

"This will be a double battle only two pokemon are allowed to be used, Dawn pick your pokemon.

"Ok go, Piplup and go Mamoswine!" Dawn Shouted as she tossed her poke ball's into the air releasing her Pokemon. Piplup stood ready and Mamoswine let out a large rear.

"My turn, go Glameow, go Finneon!" Zoey tossed her Poke ball's into the air, out came the cat pokemon Glameow and the fish pokemon who landed in the river, Finneon.

Both Zoey and Dawn stood ready, and for once it looked like Mamoswine was ready to fight.

"Let the Battle begin!" shouted Brock.

"Ok let me start things of, Glameow use Sucker punch!" ordered Zoey, "Finneon use gust!"

Finneon jumped u into the air and blow a powerful wind at it enemy, Piplup was trying not to get blown away, Mamoswine didn't have to try. As Piplup tried its hardest not to get blown away didn't notice Glameow coming at it with Sucker punch, but Dawn did.

"Mamoswine use ancient power on Glameow!" cried Dawn.

Mamoswine jumped on the spot with a lot of might, raising rock form the ground, and then he used the attack to fire them a Glameow, the hit on target knocking the cat pokemon back to its Trainers side.

"Glameow you ok?" asked Zoey, the cat pokemon stood back up.

"Wow Mamoswines a power house" said Ash in surprise.

"Finneon go under water and use water gun!" ordered Zoey.

Finneon stopped using gust then jumped under water, a few seconds later a stream of water came out of the river heading for Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine ice beam that water gun!" shouted Dawn.

Mamoswine lunched an ice beam at the water gun freezing it, just before it froze Finneon, it swum away, and popped out of the top of the water save.

"I know you would do that, Glameow use the ice to get to Mamoswine!" shouted Zoey.

Glameow jumped onto the ice and started to run up it.

"Piplup stop Glameow!" shouted Dawn.

Piplup jumped onto the ice running up it, Glameow and Piplup where heading for each over

"Piplup Drill peck!" ordered Dawn, Piplup's beck glowed white and got longer.

"Use Faint attack Glameow!" shouted Zoey.

The two pokemon reached the centre of the ice, Piplup went to strike but Glameow dodge the attack, time went slow, as Glameow passed Piplup then using its tail knocked it back in front of Dawn.

"Piplup get up!" cried Dawn, but Piplup couldn't

"Piplup is unable to battle!" shouted Brock.

"Piplup return" Dawn said holding the blue birds poke ball, a red light came out of it and Piplup return to its ball. Glameow was still on the ice, and that gave Dawn an idea.

"Mamoswine use ancient power again!" called Dawn.

Mamoswine lunched its attack at Glameow; it hit Glameow and destroyed the ice bridge. Glameow was now falling.

"Use Take down!" shouted Dawn.

Mamoswine charged and jumped up into the air hitting Glameow. The cat pokemon landed in front of Zoey.

"Glameow is unable to battle!" shouted Brock.

"Glameow return" sighed Zoey. The Cat pokemon was called back to its poke ball.

"Lets finish this Finneon, use Water pulse!" shouted Zoey.

The attack hit Mamoswine because it was so close to the river, but the bad thing was that Mamoswine was now confused.

"Mamoswine, use ice beam!" shouted Dawn, but Mamoswine was to confused.

"Perfect, use water gun!" Shouted Zoey.

Finneon jumped out of river and fired its powerful water gun attack a Mamoswine. The attack was so powerful that Mamoswine was knocked back to Dawn.

"Come on Mamoswine use Ice beam!" shouted Dawn, but Mamoswine was still to confused to attack.

"The tables have turned" said Ash.

Zoey heard Ash's comment and blushed, "Ok Finneon use water gun!"

Finneon unleashed one last attack on Mamoswine, and because Mamoswine was part Ground type it was super affected. Mamoswine was knocked out.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle, Dawn is out of Pokemon the winner is, Zoey!" shouted Brock.

Dawn walked up to Mamoswine, "Thanks for obeying me Mamoswine," Dawn recalled Mamoswine back to its poke ball.

"Dawn you were brutal, When you took out Glameow I thought you had me" said Zoey. Ash and Brock joined the two girls.

"That was amazing match you've got a lot stronger since we last sow you Zoey" said Ash.

Zoey brushed, "oh it's nothing" she said laughing whilst rubbing the back of her head.

"So where you guys heading?" asked Zoey.

"Where heading to sun sea town for my next contest" said Dawn.

"Oh cool I'm heading there too, but I'm not entering the contest, I all ready have all my ribbons" Zoey said holding out her case containing all five of her ribbons.

"Cool," smiled Dawn.

"Hey do you guys mind if I travel with you to Sun sea town?" asked Zoey.

"Of cause we don't mind, you're welcome to travel with use when ever you wont" smiled Ash.

"Thanks Ash" Zoey said blushing lightly again.

Brock looked up at the sky; the sun was going down, "well I think we should call it a day."

Ash stretched out his arms "I'll go get some water then, I'll be back in a bit."

Ash set of into the forest, with Pikachu following him.

"Dawn can you get some water, and Zoey can you help me cock?" asked Brock to the girls, the girls both nodded.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Sinnoh, a Brown haired girl, wearing a pink tight suit was reading some writing on the wall of a temple; next to her was one of her Weavile's. It was looking around, and then it spotted a Dragonite heading for them.

The Weavile tugged its masters suit, the girl looked up and watched the Dragonite land in front of her, on the dragon pokemon was Lance and Bruno.

"Hey Kidd" greeted Bruno.

"Hi Bruno long time no see"

"Listen, we have to know who the person was that used Ora back at the tree of beginning" explained Bruno

"Why?" asked Kidd.

"The only one who can stop Team rocket from taking over the world is the one who use Ora" explained Lance.

"Ok, ok, his name was Ash Ketchum" said Kidd.

The Two elite four members gasped.

"Do you know him?" asked Kidd.


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet Agian

The moon light shone down on the gangs camp. Dawn was playing with Piplup, Brock was still cooking and Zoey was setting up her tent, ever so often she would look over to the entrance of the forest that Ash had gone through, she look over at Brock and Dawn.

"Hey, Where's Ash?" she asked.

"We'll we know that since Ash has took so long, he's probably training with Pikachu" explained Brock not taking her eyes of his cooking as he spoke.

"Wow Ash really takes training seriously" she said to her self.

There was a sudden loud bang of thunder, everyone looked up to the sky, coming from the other side of the trees was the loud thunder followed closely by a beam of yellow lightning.

"Yep he's training" laughed Dawn.

"I'm going to see if he wants a hand" said Zoey as she walked towards the lightning.

Zoey moved a bush out of here way, to revile a small lake, on the bank of the lake stood, Monferno, Grotle, Pikachu and Gliscor. In the air was Ashes Staraptor following someone swimming along side a Buizel. When Zoey noticed the pill of Ashes cloths next to his pokemon she knows exactly who it was. However she was stunned at how fast Ash was going through the water, he was just about keeping up with Buizel.

The two reached the edge of the Lake in front of all Ashes pokemon, Buizel jumped out of the lake and landed behind all of Ashes pokemon. Ash then started to climb out of the lake, as he did the moon light shone down on his body that the water reflected giving him a small glow. Zoey couldn't help but stair at him, his body was amazing. Zoey then realized what she was thinking, she shuck her head and looked at Ash again.

"Hey Ash!" she shouted.

Ash looked up from the towel that we was using to dry his face when he herd his name, he was quite shocked to see her watching her.

"Dinners almost ready you better hurry up or I will eat it all for you" Zoey Shouted.

"Like that will ever happen" Ash laughed.

The sound of an explosion filled the area, the sky for a small amount of time was lit up in an orange glow, the lake's water rose up into the air and scattered into the sky, it returned to the ground as rain. When the explosion had finished Zoey opened her eyes, the first thing she did was check to see if Ash and his pokemon where ok, luckily there were all fine.

Zoey looked up into the sky to see what looked like a plane flouting above them, but it was no plane; it was a ship. It look a lot like Hunter J's ship, but on each side of it was a big red R, Ash know ho it belong to, but he thought it was the team rocket that had been following him around for years, he never thought it would be the man himself, who was standing on the edge of the ship, grinning smugly as he looked at Ash. Ash was stock he hadn't seen the team rocket leader in years.

"G-Giovanni?" asked Ash who was stunned.

"Hello Ash Ketchum" Giovanni smiled evilly.

"H-how do you know my name?" asked Ash still in shock.

"I know all about you Ash Ketchum, how you defeat all my grunts that I send for operations in deferent regions, I know that you travel with the goal to become a pokemon master, I know every pokemon you have caught, I know that you Ash Ketchum, are the last person on earth who can us, Aura," explained the head of team rocket.

"b-but why are you here?" asked Ash.

"Oh didn't I make it clear, I'm here for you!" Giovanni said before shouting at the top of his lungs, "GET HIM NOW!"

A huge claw shot down from the ship, aiming for Ash, Ash jumped out of the way before it got him, but the claw simply followed him. Every time the claw made a grab for Ash he would jump out of the way, Monferno jumped up into the air and used Fire wheel on the claws arm smashing it in half.

"Good work Monferno" smiled Ash. He pulled out his poke' balls "alright everyone return."

There were several red lights as Ashes pokemon all returned to there poke' balls. Ash and Pikachu started to run towards Zoey. As he run's past her, he grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

"You're not getting away Ketchum" said Giovanni to himself.

Another claw lunched from the ship aiming for both Ash and Zoey, Ash turned just in time to see it coming.

"Zoey look out!" he shouted pushing her out of the way of the claw.

Ash raced his hand in front of his face as the claw smashed into him and the ground. Rock's and dust flew up from the in pact making it impossible for Zoey or Pikachu to see.

"Ash!" someone shouted.

Zoey and Pikachu turned there heads, running to them from the camp was Brock and Dawn. The two ran up to Zoey, Dawn was about to ask, "What's going on" until she sow the claw pull itself out of the ground with Ash knocked out inside it's grip.

"Ash!" they all screamed, seeing his body covered with cuts from the in pact with the ground.

Brock was first to act, he grabbed hold of the clew as it tried to get away, not being able to out power the clew, he was dragged with it towards Giovanna's ship. The grunt operating the clew noticed Brock hanging on, so he did the only thing he could do, shake him off.

"Ash, wake up, come on, ASH!" Brock shouted.

The clew then started to move quickly through the air, making Brock slowly lose his grip. One hand lost its grip, Brock was now hanging on for dear life with one hand. The clew continued to move quickly through the air, trying to shake the ex gym leader off. Down on the ground, Dawn, Zoey and Pikachu where watching in horror, if Brock fell there would be a good chance he wouldn't survive the fall.

"Ash wake up!" shouted Brock one last time.

Brocks hand couldn't take it no more, with on last swing, Brock let go and started to fall. Brock thought he was going to die, no one could save him, put suddenly as he started to fall, two hands grabbed his arm. Brock looked in stock, Ash had woke up on time to save him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said joking as he struggled to keep hold of Brock.

"Ash!" cheered Dawn from the ground.

"He's awake!" said Zoey happily

"_He truly is amassing" _thought Zoey

Meanwhile not to far away, a green haired girl was running through the dark forest, trying to find the cause of the explosion she herd moments ago. Her light green cloths where make dark by the shadows of the trees. Running along side her was a small yellow, blue and black pokemon named Shinx.

"I hope it wasn't Ash in that explosion" she girl said to her self, "He's always getting himself into stuff like this."

The girl make it to the site of the explosion, it was a lake and the first thing that court her eye was a large ship hovering in the sky and coming out of it was a clew with someone in its grip and someone holding on to it for his live. Then her Spinx noticed an old friend to her right.

"Dawn!" the girl shouted.

"Angie?" asked Dawn glancing at the girl, "what are you doing her?"

The girl Angie ran up to her old friend, "never mind that what's going on?"

"Its team rockets boss Giovanna, he's captured Ash, and Brocks trying to save him!" explained Dawn.

"WHAT?!" shouted Angie.

"Why would team rocket wont Ash?" asked Zoey.

"I-I have know clue" said Dawn.

Giovanna walked up to the grunt controlling the clew; he placed a hand on the grunts shoulder, moved his head to his ear and whispered, "Kill them both."

The team rocket leader left the grunt as he smiled evilly, Giovanna walk up a window to watch the end of Ash.

Ash was trying his hardest to keep Brock from falling. In the inside of the clew to very small door opened, it was no bigger then some ones fist, out of the very small door came a knife. Brock saw the knife about to stab Ash in the back.

"Ash behind you!" shouted Brock.

But it was too late, the knife dug into Ash's skin, perusing it as it hit, his blood spilling out as it got deeper into his back. Everyone saw it Ash screamed in pain as the knife ripped it self from his back.

"ASH!" Angie screamed.

"NO!" screamed Dawn and Zoey.

As the three girls watched, the clew let go of Ash. Time seemed to slow down as Ash and Brock fell. The fall seemed to last for ever, blood seemed to drain out of his back, Brock only looked in shock unable to do anything out of shock. There Bodies hit the water with such force that it felt to Brock like his body was being crushed by a Snorlax, but he knew that Ash must be going through an even grater pain.

The girls and Pikachu watched stunned as Ash and Brock disappeared into the lake. Angie's and Zoey's instincts snapped in, the two ran into the water determined to find out if the boy they both secretly love was ok, knowing to well that the chances where very slim.

Ash slowly sunk to the bottom of the lake, his eyes slowly started to close his strength being drained quickly form the hole in his back, the last thing he saw, was a red snake coming towards him, but the last thing he herd was a voice in his head, not his own, but the voice of some one he lost in his last journey.

"_You, must, live, you, are, our, only, hope_," then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 RIP

I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in his story. And I know my spelling sucks; I've always been bad at it.

He slowly started to come too, he could hear voices of people around him, he slowly opened his eyes but was met with a bright light he closed them again. He could hear the voices again more clearly this time.

"I think he's waking up" The voice of a female said.

He groaned his body was in so much pain. He had to find out where he was, and who was around him. Braving the bright light he opened his eyes.

"He's awake" The voice of the female cheered.

"At least you're alright, Brock" another female said.

The original girl was Zoey watching over him, and then another girls head appeared in front of his face, it was Dawn.

"W-Where am I?" Brock asked.

Dawn looked at him first, her smile to see him awake disappeared, "Your in the hospital; you had quiet a fall."

Then it all came back, Giovanni, the ship, the clew, Ash being stabbed, the fall and then the darkness. Brock shot up, caching the attention of everyone in the room, Zoey, Dawn, Angie, Pikachu, and Piplup.

"Ash wears Ash!?" asked Brock looking over at Dawn.

Everyone in the room lowered there heads, a tear fell from Dawn's eye, Zoey looked like she was about to cry, and Angie already was but quietly. Brock looked around at everyone, knowing from the silent that it couldn't be good.

"Tell me what happened?" asked Brock in a soft voice putting his hand on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn burst in to tears and lunched herself into Brock, Brock wrapped his arms around her, he looked at Zoey who let a tear fall from her eyes.

"Zoey what happened?" he asked.

Zoey didn't move her head to face him she just looked at the floor, "T-they, they couldn't find him," Brock was stunned, Ash always survived he couldn't be gone, "I'm sorry Brock; he's gone."

Zoey burst into tears, Brock was still shocked, he looked down at Dawn then at Pikachu who was sat over looking the town nearest to the lake, the lake was visible and Pikachu couldn't help but look at his masters resting place, and neither could Angie.

A nurse walk into the room holding a phone in her hand, "there's a phone call for Brock."

Brock look confused at first wondering who would call him, he took the phone from the nurse and put it up to his ear, "Hello" was all he could say.

"Brock is that you!?" asked the person on the phone.

Brock could tell who it was the minute the person spoke, it was his farther Flint, "Yeah dad it's me" replied Brock.

"Have you heard the news?" asked Flint.

"News?" asked Brock, "If its about Ash then yes"

"No I mean how Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh have declared War on Team Rocket"

"What!?" shouted Bock.

"Brock we need you at home now, you will be Pewter cities leader against Team Rocket, and you're the only one strong enough to be the war leader of our city" explained Flint.

Brock fought for a minute, "No" he said.

"But Brock-" Brock cut his father off.

"I said no, I just lost my best friend because of Team Rocket, I will fight team rocket but in my own way, not fighting in a war" explained Brock, "good bye dad"

Brock but the phone down, the nurse took it and walked out of the room leaving a long silence.

"So now what?" asked Dawn.

Brock climbed out of his bed and pulled his jacket over his back, "I'm going back to Kanto, I suggest you guys return to your home towns too" answered Brock.

"No" said Dawn standing up, "If all the regions are going to war then I wont to fight, with you Brock."

Brock just look at her then she started to cry again, "I just lost one of my best friends; I don't wont to lose another."

"Ok Dawn, if you want to fight along side me then that's fine, but it will be very dangerous" said Brock.

"Which is why you need me" said Angie holding Pikachu in her arms.

"Angie? You too?" asked Dawn.

"If you're going to bring team Rocket down then sign me up, it's the least I can do after what happened to Ash."

"Hey if greenly over there going then so am I" said Zoey making Angie mad.

"What did you just call me?" asked Angie angrily but everyone ignored her.

"Alright then guys, if you all want to come then, let's go" said Brock leading the group out of the room door.

"Just one question?" Angie asked, everyone turned to face her.

"How are we going to get to Kanto?

Sorry this Chapter was so small.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle of MT Moon

It has been 1 year since the war against Team Rocket Started. So many people and places have been lost to the growing horde. The orange islands fell and so has most of Kanto. The fate of Kanto looked written as Team Rocket began there attack on the Weston Cities, but Johto quickly respond to the cries of the Council. Lead by Elite four members, Lance and the mysteries aura welding soldier known only as Elite One, The Region Alliance took back Pewter and Viridian City.

In the small farm town known as Pallet town, a ground of Pokemon trainers formed a group to bring down the Team Rocket Leader and his army. The Group was formed by Brock, Dawn, Angie and Zoey. May, Max, Gary, Richie, Misty, Drew, Harrison, Tyson, Professor Oak and Tracy have all join the group to n high hopes of bringing Team Rocket down once and for all; they named the group the Legion of Ash in memory of Ash Ketchum.

It was a sunny day in Pallet town, the towns people got on with there lives as if there wasn't a war at all. Over at the Oak Ranch the Legion got on with they normal day of training and planning attacks, as well has meeting up with the Kanto Council every few weeks.

Gary, Brock, Drew, and Professor Oak where discussing there next move on Team Rocket to find the location of there main base. May, Dawn, Zoey, Misty, Richie, and Harrison where training there pokemon, Max and Tracy where looking at some reports of the war on the PC and Tyson was out on a mission in Celadon City to take out a Team Rocket Weapons factory.

"We just reserved word today that the Alliance is planning to attack on a team Rocket base in MT Moon, if we can get inside we might be able to get information from there computers of what there next move" explained Prof Oak.

"A Mission like this is very dangerous, the base with be swarming with Team Rocket Soldiers," said Brock.

"It's a risk we'll have to take, if we have any hope in ending this war" said Drew.

"Drew right, but it wont be easy" said Gary, "we'll need a big group but not all of us, if we all go it will be to risky."

"I'll lead the attack," said Gary after a long silence.

"Are you sure Gray you could get killed" said Prof Oak.

"I'm sure, I'll tell the others of our plan, and then I'll choose a team" said Gary as he got up and walked away from the group. Gary walked out side to find May and Dawn had finished there battle, with the others all watching.

"Hey guys, our next attack is on MT Moon, we're going to get some information from Team Rocket base there, I'm leading the team, and I would like, May, Zoey, and Richie to join me on this mission," explained Gary.

"Ok I'm in," said Zoey.

"Me too" said May.

"Let's go," cheered Richie.

"Ok, we'll be getting in by flying over the battle to one of the vents, Richie and Zoey will ride on Richie's Zippo, and Me and May will ride on Fearow, get ready guys because where leaving when the attack begins," explained Gary.

May, Zoey and Richie nodded before Gary left to prepare for the assault.

Meanwhile deep in the mountains west of Pewter city is the Kanto, Region Alliance main base. It is well hidden, it is slapped in a cliff side. Stud in the hanger of the base, was a grey armoured solider, is helmet's visor was shaped as a V and black so no one could see his eyes. He had a ripped black peace of clothing coming out of the back of his chest plate. His name is Elite One.

Lance walked up to him and placed his hand on Elite one's shoulder, "it seems hopeless doesn't it?"

"I won't stop until everything goes back to normal" the masked soldier said looking down at the valley below.

"Even so, at this rate we might lose all of Kanto, we are attacking the Team Rocket base at MT Moon, hopefully we'll find some info on the were abouts of Team Rockets main base" explained Lance.

"You're attacking Team Rockets main base, that's a risky move even for me," said Elite One in surprise.

"We have no chose" Lance said, "Come on where moving out now"

Outside, the Leagues army was ready, trucks carried pokemon and soldiers alike, Tanks rolled along side the trunks and assault cars. Armoured Charizard's and Drangonite's flew over the trucks, all matching to war.

Elite one was riding his Charizard at the front of the army; Lance was on his Dragonite just behind Elite one.

Suddenly explosions started, Elite one and Lance looked up, and the battle had begun. A hyper beam flew past Elite one and Lance. Elite one ordered his Charizard to attack two Gyarados that were tarring the trucks and assault car apart. Charizard tackled the nearest Gyarados to the ground and used his flamethrower attack on it. Lance ordered his Dragonite to take out the other Gyarados but the Gyarados was too quick and it took out Dragonite. Elite one controlled his Charizard to take out the Gyarados but it lunched a hyper beam at Charizard, knocking Charizard to the ground.

Elite one climbed to his feet after falling off his Charizard and returned his knocked out dragon pokemon to its poke'ball. Elite one looked around him he was in the middle of the battle behind a rock, which blocked gun fire from the Rockets.

"This is Elite four member Lance… on the dirt road about…. Miles from the entrance… pined down… need assistance" Lance said over the radio that was in Elite ones helmet.

Elite one ran out form his rock throwing Aura spheres at the Team rockets; he dived over the edge of a cliff and slid down it to the dirt road, where he got a surprise. Team Rocket was surrounding Lance, who had is hands up. Team Rocket weren't shooting but they had they're guns ready too.

Meanwhile, Gary, May, Zoey, and Richie were flying over the hills and mountains on there pokemon. As planned, Gary and May were on Gary's Fearow, and Zoey and Richie were on Richie's Zippo that had evolved into a Charizard in they year after Ashes death.

"Alright look out for a dirt road it should lead to a back entrance we can use to get in to the base" said Gary.

They where all looking out for the dirt road but they couldn't stop looking at the horrific battle taking place below, May glanced over to the left of the battle, she sow a group of Rockets surrounding a red headed man.

"There!" she shouted, "It the dirt road, and look, is that, its lance we have to help him!"

Gary moved his Fearow towards the road, Richie and Zoey quickly followed. Fearow flapped its wings hard knocking some of the Rocket grunts away. Some of the other grunts ran to attack Fearow, but Zippo lunch a Flamethrower in front of them, blocking there path.

Elite one came charging from behind a rock, set on killing the Team Rocket member that had a gun pointed at Lance. Time slowed down for Elite one as the Rocket fired his gun at Lance; the bullets hit Lance all over his body.

"No!" cried Elite one.

He charged and tackled the Rocket onto the ground and punched him several times before the rocket grabbed his fists. The Rocket kneed Elite one of him and then slowed his face. It was normal until you sow his eyes that glowed yellow.

"Commander Zelitch, you monster" spat Elite.

The Rocket member, Zelitch took out a staff from his back that had a blade on each end.

"Oh I will enjoy this" he smirked.

Elite one charged at Zelitch jumping over his blade, Zelitch quickly pulled his staff back and used it to block Elite one's punch. Zelitch moved a pushed Elite one away with his staff and swung it catching Elite one's right shoulder.

Elite one charged an Aura Sphere and fired it at Zelitch who simply knocked it away using his staff. Zelitch charged at Elite one with his staff forward. Elite one grabbed his staff and pulled it out of Zelitches hands and throws it to the ground. Zelitch punched Elite one in the stomach, but Elite one pushed him to the ground.

Elite one slowly made his way to Zelitch; suddenly a helicopter flew over head and fired a missile at Elite one who tried to dodge it but was sent flying next to Lance.

Zelitch stood up and jumped onto the helicopter, "Better luck next time, Elite one."

The Helicopter flew away, and Elite one crawled over to Lance. Gary, May, Zoey and Richie finished off the over Rockets, they slowly walked over to there dieing friend Lance who was being held by Elite one.

"Please end, this fight Elite, you are our only, hope" Lance said weakly, his eyes slowly closed and his head tilted to the side, Elite one slowly put his body on the ground.

"I'll end this war Lance, I promise you," he said.

The sad soldier turns and was shocked to see Gary and the others behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to find the location of the Team Rocket base" says Gary proudly.

"You four going into a team rocket base, not on my watch" Elite one says making Gary angry, "at least not with out me"

Gary face changes into a confused look, but then he smiles, happy to have a soldier on there team.

"Come on, we better go," Richie says.

The battle was starting to get closer to the entrance of the MT Moon; The Alliance was starting to push harder and harder. Elite one, Gary, Zoey and May had all reached the back entrance and where carling through the air vents. They reached the end and Elite one jumped out of the vent and knocked out every one in the room.

"Alright do what you have to do" he said.

Gary ran over to a computer and began to typing, Zoey looked at Elite one who was keeping watch on the door.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

He only nodded and glanced at her.

"Who are you, I have heard out you, is it true that you are the only one who can use aura?" she asked.

"I can't tell you who I am, if I do what happened to Lance could happen to you, but yes it's true I can use Aura" he explained to her, may over herd.

"Wait you can use Aura, but I thought Ash was the only one left who could use Aura?" asked May.

"I guess I wasn't" he said.

Richie could hear beeping he walked to the source of the noise, it was a table, he looked under the table, a bomb was strapped to the bottom of it.

"Bomb!" he screamed.

"Done Lets get out of here!" Gary shouted pulling a disk out of the computer and ran to the vent. May and Zoey went through the vent first followed by Richie and Gary then Elite one.

They all made it out of the vents and ran as far as they could, which wasn't so far. The room there were in exploded, triggering other explosive objects through out the Base, the bottom of the MT moon erupted into fire sending everyone near by to fall onto the ground, slowly the mountain started to collapse on its self.

Elite one looked up from the ground. Ground was starting to become unstable, he looked at everyone else they where all fine. But suddenly the ground beneath them began to fall through into a cavern below, they all started to run, but the ground below Zoey fell and so did she.

A hand grabbed hers, and pulled her up into his arms, it was Elite one. He cared here to the hill side near where Lance's body was.

Zoey looked up at Elite one, "Thanks,"

He placed her on the ground, and slowly walked over to Lance's body, he fell onto his knees and pulled the red heads body into his arms.

"Thank you Lance," Elite one said before sighing, "you can rest now"

The sun began to set on a horrific battle, leaving the Elite four members Lance dead. The question on May's, Gary's, Zoey's and Richie's mind was who is Elite one.


	5. Chapter 5 Revealed

The battle of MT Moon was coming to its end after the team rocket base was destroyed killing many Rockets and Soldiers alike. The Alliance were now taking out the small out-posts along the road to Pewter city and the road that lead to Cerulean city.

Elite one had taken Lances body back to the Alliance headquarters, he disappeared after Lance's memorial service. Gary, May, Richie and Zoey had all returned to Oaks lab unharmed, and Professor Oak along with Tracy and Max began to search the information they needed.

Despite Gary's team's success, Tyson still had not returned from his mission and contacted was lost a few days ago. Reports from the area of Celadon city say that the amount of Rocket Pokemon in the area had increased with in the last few days, mostly after the Team Rocket base in MT Moon was destroyed. The odds of Tyson being alive looked slim, Gary and everyone else wonted to go look for him but Professor Oak told them that it would be too dangers. However despite his , Gary and the others left for the city.

On the central high way, the Grey armoured figure of Elite one slowly made his way into the destroyed city. His head turned right when he heard the sound of shouting coming from a small building. Running up to Elite one was a Marine.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing out here?" asked the Marine.

"I'm looking for someone, do you know him, his name is Tyson?" asked Elite one.

"Yeah I know him, he was with us a day ago, helped us get here so we can wait for transport, but he went back to the city, headed for the Games Corner" explained the Marine.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and a cloud of dusk filled the corner street. Elite one's hand went blue, ready to fire his Aura ball, the Marine raised his gun and waved his hand to his fellow marines inside the building.

A green haired girl ran around the corner being chased by a Nidoking. The girl ran into Elite ones arms as the Marines fired on the purple giant slowing it down. Elite one jumped out of the way and let the girl down by a car well out of the way, then he jumped back into the fight.

The Nidoking reached the Marine and hit him into a building, Elite one jumped onto Nidoking's back and blasted it with a Aura ball from behind, Nidoking fell to the ground. Elite one got of the Pokemon and walked up to the green haired girl, that he now recognised as Angie.

Elite one looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" asked Angie, who was quiet shocked, "I came with my friends, where trying to find a boy named Tyson."

"Tyson, well I'm looking for him to" Elite one said, "and I know where to look."

Later Elite one and Angie, where not to far from the games corner, it was a few blocks away. Angie had a strange feeling inside her, she felt like she knew who this armoured Hero was.

"Erm, Can I ask you something?" asked Angie.

Elite one only looked over his shoulder and gave her a small nod.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Elite one I'm a-" he explained but Angie interrupted him.

"Everyone knows who you are, I mean what's you're real name?" she asked.

"I don't have a real name, not any more, I once had a proper name, a live, a loving mother, lots of friends all over the regions, my dream was to…" explained Elite one but he suddenly stopped.

Elite one stud still, Angie looked at him from behind. She could tell that thinking about his past made him upset, but she wonted to know more.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I" he paused, "I was attacked, they nearly killed me; I never sow my friends again."

Angie put a hand on his armoured plated shoulder, suddenly a thundering sound was heard, Angie and Elite one looked up, in the sky was a Team Rocket Air cruiser. Elite one grabbed Angie's hand, and began to run.

"The games corner isn't far, its just around here!" said Elite one as he sprinted.

On the Team Rocket ship a turret had spotted them, and was aiming for the right moment. Elite one and Angie where just about to get through the door of the game corner, the turret was shot and Elite one and Angie where sent flying into the building.

At the same time, near by, Gary and his team he had picked to take to the city, Brock, May and Dawn, all head to the source of the explosion there heard.

Dawn was the first to speak, "This could be a trap?"

"Or someone is in trouble, so where going!" ordered Gary.

They could she the Team Rocket ship in the sky now, it was doing nothing but just sit in the sky. Suddenly something dropped down in front of them all. It was Zelitch.

"You, you're the one who killed Lance" said May.

"You killed Lance, you evil heartless monster!" shouted Dawn.

"What do you wont?" Brock asked.

"Well, you should know, I'm here to find you're friend, Ash" he said evilly and with a smile.

"You fool, you're boss killed Ash, at the start of the war!" shouted Dawn.

"That is where you are wrong, you see, he is still alive, he's in hiding somewhere or, as someone, my job is to find him and kill him but this time, make sure he's dead" explained Zelitch.

"So, Ash isn't dead" Brock said in amazement.

"But the only way to find him, or the best way, is to take his friends hostage" smirked Zelitch.

"Like that's going to happen," Gary shouted.

Gary charged at Zelitch, who disappeared and re-appeared behind Gary. He kicked Gary to the ground, and then picked him up with one hand. With a smirk he through Gary into the games corner, smashing the him through the wall.

Zelitch then turned to face Brock, May and Dawn, "Now do I make my self clear."

Brock looked for a way out of this but slowly Grunts where surrounding them. Brock knew there was nothing he could do.

Inside the games corner Angie awoke to find herself lying against Elite one, his helmet was cracked down the middle and it was slightly moved, she could see farley long black hair now slicking out of the bottom. She could tell he was out cold so she told her chances. Angie lifted the helmet of his head and nearly had a heart attack, she could only stair at him, and she didn't even notice him waking up.

"So now you know" he said snapping her out of her daze.

"Ash?" Angie gasped.

"Hey its me" Elite one sighed.

Angie jumped onto him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, suddenly the wall caved in and Gary came flying through the destroyed wall. Angie stopped hugging Ash and ran over to his aid helping him up. When Gary stood up he looked up at Ash and it was like he froze.

Suddenly, a bright purple light filled the building, Ash looked to the window, "There glassing the city, come one we need to get under ground!"

Ash lead them to a hatch in the corner of the building they all got down into it, as they heard the building blow up and the room shuck. Gary looked at Ash, he grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to face him.

"Where the hell have you been!?" demanded Gary.

"Gary please not now" Angie tried to calm Gary down but it didn't work.

"I've been here all this time hidden as Elite one" said Ash.

"Why" asked Gary.

"so that you and everyone else would be safe, I changed my face, so that team rocket would think I am dead, so they would leave you alone!" shouted Ash.

"Yeah well they know you're not dead, that's my they have taken, Brock, May and Dawn as prisoners, so that you will come to save them, then they will kill you" explained Gary.

"Well, there plans going to work because I'm going to save them" said Ash, "But only I knew where they took them."

"I know where they are" Someone said, they all turn around to see Tyson behind them.


	6. Chapter 6 Hidden

Tyson's cloths where normal but slightly ripped and dirty, his hair was slightly messy as well it looked like he hadn't washed in weeks.

"Tyson, men are we glad to see you live and well" said Gary in delight for the first time today.

"Where've you been all this time?" asked Angie.

"You might want to sit down guys it's a long story" said Tyson with a slight scenes of humour in his voice.

Everyone sat down except for Ash who lent against a cracked and chipped wall near by. Tyson closed his eye reflecting back to the events that lead him to being trapped in the games corner basement.

"It started a few weeks ago, when professor Oak assigned me the mission of finding the base in this city, half way there I was attacked by some team rocket scouts" Tyson started to explain.

Flashback

The sun shone brightly route 16, as gun fire filled the forest around the road. Two shadowed figures dashed across the road. One of the shadowed figures was small and one was the same size as a person.

They we're revelled to be Tyson and Meowth running away from a team of Rocket Grunts. The grunts where shouting like crazy at Tyson, but Tyson was quickly getting away.

"If you come back here, we'll let you leave this area in one peace!" yelled on of the Grunts.

Tyson looked over his shoulder whilst still running, "Oh yeah how dumb do you think I am!"

Tyson looked at his partner Meowth, Meowth looked at him as well they both nodded. Suddenly the two dived into a bush at separate sides of the path. The Grunts ran past them thinking they had jumped down the small cliff at the end of the path. Meowth jumped out of his bush and used head but to knock the grunts into each other. When the grunts where finally on the ground, Tyson jumped out of his bush and spread some sleep powder onto them.

Tyson and Meowth thought it was over, until a Team Rocket Chopper flew over head its guns looked on Tyson. Tyson quickly grabbed Meowth's Poke ball, he recalled his partner before sprinting towards the city. Tyson entered the destroyed city he found it difficult dodging all the cars and rubble o the road but he kept moving none the less.

Suddenly the Chopper fired on Tyson, the bullets hitting the ground right behind him. His lungs needed more air to keep up with the speed he was going, his legs where now praying for rest, something he couldn't give unless he wonted to die. He had to get out of the streets, and luckily he saw the Games corner in front of him. He dived through its glass doors as the bullets hit the door frame.

Now inside the building Tyson knew that the wall's and roof wouldn't protect him from the Choppers bullets. That's when he sow a trap door leading underground. He quickly opened the trap door and jumped down into the room below.

End of Flashback

"And that's rally how it happened" explained Tyson.

"We'll at least you're ok now" said Gary.

"That's good and all but how does it help us to find May, Dawn and Brock?" asked Ash.

"Well look around you this isn't a basement, this is the old Team Rocket" smiled Tyson, "The computers still work, so I opened files on everything Team Rocket know, I found out that you were still alive Ash looks like Team Rocket have known for sometime, I found out where there main base is, but I also found out what they are looking for."

"Looking for?" asked Ash.

"They've been studying an ancient civilians, they didn't have most of the info but it say they are looking for something called the Temple of the Sea" explained Tyson.

"The Temple of the Sea?!" gasped Ash.

"What is it Ash?" asked Angie.

"I've been there before, with May, Brock and Max, but it only appears at certain times, they have missed there chance to find it now" explained Ash.

"No, they found out where it is, thing is we know where it is too" grinned Tyson.

Meanwhile in the Team Rocket airship, a purple haired woman walk slowly down a set of prison cells mopping the floor. Next to her was a blue haired man who was also mopping the floor and caring the bucket was a Meowth. It was the group of team Rocket that had followed Ash around since the start of his journey, now working as cleaners for Team Rocket.

"This sucks, why are we the once cleaning up after the grunts" sighed Jessie in anger.

"Because we always failed at our missions" Meowth sadly stated.

Jessie and Meowth sighed sadly; James however was busy looking at something. The other two looked at him and came over to see what he was looking at. On the video screen next to a cell door, was the camera view of the cell. Inside the cell was Brock, May, and Dawn.

"It's the twerps" gasped Jessie.

"Maybe this is it the chance we have, if we release them we can help them bring down team rocket, finally we would be doing something good" smiled James.

"And betray Team Rocket are you mad?" gasped Jessie.

"I have to agree with James, If we stay here this is our life, cleaning, if we help the twerps then maybe we can live a better life" explained Meowth.

Jessie didn't need to think, "Ok lets do it, but first we'll need to proper."

James was writing something on a small peace of paper, he then slid it under the door for Brock, May and Dawn to read. After that they ran off down the hallway into the darkness.

Celadon city was now a burning pile of rubble, the hole city had been burnt to the ground only bricks and stone lied in its place. The Team Rocket airship still hovered above its laser cooling off as it slowly moved away from the old city. Suddenly a blue blast burnt through the rubble from under it. The stone and concrete moved out of the way of the blast. Ash jumped out of the hole that had been made, followed by Gary, Tyson then Angie. Everyone looked around at the horrific scene that had been made.

"This is horrible" commented Angie.

"If that airship can do this how come they never used it to attack a city?" asked Tyson.

"It's only just been finished, I'm guessing they where testing its power on this Celadon city" explained Ash.

"Looks like its heading west, that ship will destroy our last cities in a matter of days we have to stop them" explained Gary

"First things first, we return to pallet town and get everyone out" said Ash.

Ash pulled out his poke ball and released Charizard, he jumped out to its back, "Are you guys coming of not?"

Angie climbed onto Charizard and held onto Ash tightly, whilst Gary used Fearow to ride, as well as letting Tyson ride it to. Soon the team was in the air leaving the ruins of the city behind and heading to Pallet town.


	7. Chapter 7 The Fall of Kanto

The sky was black and burning, dark smoke was rising from the buildings of Pallet Town. Team Rocket had attack Pallet Town from its port, the small amount of Soldiers there were finding it hard to defend the streets of Pallet. Most of the Soldiers where defending Oaks lab the rest where scattered around the Town. Under the dark clouds, a Charizard and Fearow where flying over the Town. Ash, Gary, Angie and Tyson all gasped in shock from the attack.

"T-this attack is, huge" gasped Tyson.

Ash lifted a microphone radio from his suit, and pulled it up to his mouth, he messed with the wire slightly until a static sound was heard.

A male voice was heard," This is Bruno, Elite One we have a code Red, repeat Code Red, Team Rocket has lunched attacks on all our last cities, we lost Pewter city about an hour ago," Ash continued to listen, " They've also lunch attacks on Hoenn and Sinnoh, Johto's sending men but it will take time."

"What do you won't me to do?" asked Ash.

Angie looked at Ash, he had grown up into more of a hero, but he was still the hero she wonted.

"We've lost Kanto," Bruno said sadly, "but we have a chance t save everyone else, sneak onto one of there drop ships, and find where they are heading, if you capture of kill Giovanni we end this war."

"Yes Sir," Ash replayed.

Ash turned off his radio and looked at Angie, "I'm going to take you to Oaks lab, when evac begins you leave Kanto."

"No I want to stay with you" Angie said like a small girl.

"It's too dangerous!" yelled Ash.

Angie sunk her head and did what he said.

Ash and Gary landed there pokemon outside Oaks lap, they where greeted by a Solider.

"Where's Oak!?" Gary asked over the roar of the battle behind them.

"He's in the bunker downstairs with some other civilians waiting for evac" stated the Solider.

"Take me to him" Gary said he then turned to Ash, "Do what you do best."

Ash nodded and ran off into the trenches, Angie watched him leave before Tyson took her with him. Gary, Tyson Angie and The Solider made there way to the bunker at the bottom of the lab.

"How long until the choppers get here?" asked Tyson.

"Not long, as long as they barricade keeps up" the solider told them.

"It will" Angie said softly looking at the ground.

"I don't know, because out there it's the god dam end of the world!" grunted the Solider.

The Solider opened the door to the bunker, then took his gun of his back and walked back up the hall to the front of the house. Even in the bunker the shock waves of the battle had its effect. Dust was falling from the roofs and cracks slowly formed in the walls when the room shuck. In the room they was about 20 people, mostly women and children and a few old men. Gary, Angie, and Tyson walked up to Professor Oak who was sat on a chair writing in a black book.

"Gramps?" Gary said calmly.

"Gary?" Oak asked before hugging his grandson, "I thought you were dead."

Gary placed a hand on this grandpas head and looked at his friends. Angie was now sitting with Zoey, Max, Richie, Misty, Drew, and Tracy.

"Where's Harrison?" asked Angie.

"He went out to fight" said Tracy sadly after a moment of silence.

"I wish that bustard Elite one was here, he would save us all" sighed Misty.

"Don't call him a bustard, because Elite one is Ash, and he's out there fighting!" yelled Angie.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"What?" Zoey said in shock.

Meanwhile outside things where getting bad. Team Rocket had called in RPG's to fire on the trenches, and vehicle support. Ash had made it to the front trench after dodging some bullets, he met up with his old friend Harrison.

"Harrison what are you doing here!?" yelled Ash pulling him down into the trench.

Harrison gasped, "A-Ash b-but how?"

"We can talk about that later, I need to get to the port!" ordered Ash.

A Bomb landed near them coursing them to duck there heads from the flying rocks and rubble.

"Not right now, lets get the People and pokemon out of here first!" shouted Harrison.

Ash gave a small nodded. Harrison grabbed a machine gun turret and fired on some Rocket Grunts running up to the trench. Ash charged his Aura spare then fired it at a building filled with RPG's. The Building collapsed on some trucks that had just arrived to the battle.

"This is Chopper 24 and Chopper 36, we have the lab in site, 30 seconds until we reach the LZ over" came a voice over everyone's Radios.

An Anti Air gun rolled around the street corner, Harrison gasped.

"Ash take out that AA gun now!" Harrison yelled.

Ash jumped up from the trench charging his Aqua spear as far as it would go, and then lunched the Spear at the Anti Air gun. The Aura hit the gun making it explored in a burst of blue dusk. Ash quickly jumped back into the Trench before any grunts shot him.

The Chopper's landed, and the civilians along with Angie and the other got onto the Chopper. It took off first whist the other stayed. All the men in the trenches began to shout. Ash nudged Harrison and they ran back to the top of the hill to Oaks lab.

Everyone except Ash and Harrison got onto the last Chopper. The Chopper left and headed away from the town. Ash and Harrison made there way to the far edge of Oaks lab and began to move through the woodlands towards the port.

When they reached the port, they found it covered in armed guards and portals; it was going to be a hard job getting to a Team Rocket Ship.


	8. Chapter 8: Hero's of Johto

Chapter 8: Heroes of Johto

A huge black team rocket air cruiser glides over the land Johto that is covered in battles. Along side the cruiser, three Alliance jet fighters attack the metal casing of the cruiser. The jets spin upwards heading for the top of the cruiser. Cannons blast at the jets but all missing the small targets.

The three jets reach the top of the cruiser and head for control deck. Suddenly a cannon shot hit's the lead jet. Inside the pilot, that's in a red jacket, with a black helmet, black face mask, and black back-pack, struggles to keep his jet under control.

The Pilot hits eject and is launched into the air. The Pilot zooms past the other two jets. He quickly aims his wrist, that has a small harpoon attached to it, at the cruiser, he fires it, the harpoon attaches itself to the metal platting and pulls the pilot closer to the currier.

Soon the pilot's harpoon has pulled him to the top of the cruiser which he tries to keep a good grip too. Ahead he see's his jet crash into the air cruiser, parts go flying everywhere, some hitting the other jets. The other two pilots eject and do the same as the lead pilot. When they are all together, they all head for the nearest hole the jets made.

The three pilots jump into the hole, it is a long drop as they fly past burning metal and jet parts. When they have landed the wind isn't as strong as out side, so the three pilots take off there masks and helmets.

The lead Pilot is Pokemon trainer, Jimmy. The other two pilots are his close friends Maria and Vincent. Jimmy throws two poke' balls into the air, releasing his fire pokemon, Tythlosion, and his bug pokemon Beedrill.

"Alright guys, Tythlosion burn through this door, beedrill get ready for any enemies that come through!" Jimmy commands.

Jimmy's fire pokemon begins to burn through the metal door, Beedrill gets ready to fire its pin missile. Jimmy turns to Vincent.

"Vincent where's the reactor room?" he asks.

Vincent pulls out a small laptop and places it on the ground he knells down next to it, Jimmy and Maria crowed around Vincent as he looks at the plans of the air cruiser.

"Ok, its down this corridor, then a right, then down two levels, the reactor will be past a blast door" Vincent starts.

Jimmy takes a closer look at the plans, then comes up with an idea.

"From the looks of things the reactor is below the end of the corridor, when we get to the end of corridor, Tythlosion will burn a hole through the roof of the reactor room, then we'll plant the bomb and get out," explained Jimmy.

"That will work I guess" Vincent says, "But we'll need cover, no ones going to come from here, so if Maria inflate jigglepoof so no one can get to use from left, whist Beedrill, and Meganium fire at any enemies from the right."

"Got it" says Maria.

Tythlosion began to burn through the floor, the corridor soon became hot and sticky, with smoke rising from the fire types attack. Suddenly a door right of them beeped to indicate it was about to open. Beedrill and Meganium got ready to attack. Suddenly the doors opened and two heavy rocket troopers ran through the door, armed with rocket launchers and Aggron armour, they were going to be tough to take down.

Meanwhile, on an island of the coast of Kanto was a large team Rocket base, the island had a huge black concert wall around it, only on side still being built by slaves at the top. In the middle of the island was a large black tower with the team rocket flag on top, the top floor was where Giovanna lived, under the tower were warehouse and factories storing and building new Team Rocket tanks and air crafts.

Suddenly the team rocket landing ship that Ash and Morrison were on, flew over the huge black wall. The ship landed on a landing platform at next to the bottom of the tower. Ash and Morrison jump out of the cargo hold, making sure no one sow them, they snuck behind a group of boxes making sure every second no one would see them.

Suddenly the alarms sounded, Ash and Morrison froze in fear.

"Prisoners Escaped, all guards to sector 5!"

Ash look to his right for a way out of the lording pay, luckily he found a grate to the sewers, he slowly and quietly lifted the grate open, he nudged Morrison who smiled and jumped down into the sewer.

Ash landed in the tunnels of green and brown water, but only to find Morrison staring down the tunnel, when Ash looked to see what he was looking at, he gasped. Standing all a few feet away was May, Dawn and Brock with Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Ash! But how" gasped Brock.

May and Dawn ran into Ash's arms tackling him into the shallow waste water, both of there heads sank into Ash's chest armour, both of them began to cry with happiness.

"Its good to see you guys a-" Ash was interrupted when he sow Jessie, James and Meowth stood behind Brock.

"What are they doing here?" Ash shouted with a hint of evil in his voice.

Jessie, James and Meowth jumped back in fear, there was a moment of silence, until Jessie built up the courage to speak.

"We're-" Jessie was suddenly interrupted by a fouler voice.

"Tartars!" called Commander Zelitch as he walked up the sewers towards from behind Ash. Everyone stood back in fear, Ash got ready for an attack as Zelitch followed by two Aggron.

"We met again Elite one, or should I call you Ash Ketchum," Zelitch said smiling.

"Enjoy it whistle you can Commander, because Team Rocket's empire falls today!" shouted Ash.

Zelitch burst out laughing, "Don't make me laugh!"

Zelitch pointed at Ash and looked at his two Aggron, "Kill him."

The Two Aggron stomped closer to Ash, Ash pulled out a poke ball with a lighting mark on it from his belt. He throw it into the air and it burst open, a ray of light filled the sewer as a yellow mouse pokemon exited its poke ball.

"A Pikachu?" Zelitch mocked, "What use is that?"

Ash smiled, like how he used to smile in the old days, before the war, when he was in a battle.

"Just watch!" smirked Ash, "Pikachu Volt tackle!"

Pikachu ran as fast as he could towards one of the Aggron, Pikachu suddenly burst into thunder, he jumped up and clashed with the Aggron head on. The Aggron fell back and crashed into the sewer water. The other Aggron snuck up on Pikachu and attempted to grab the small mouse pokemon, but Ash was to quick for them.

"Go Sceptile, use Solarbeam!" Ash shouted as he through the grass types poke ball focusing it to open.

Sceptile raced out of its Poke ball launching its massive Solarbeam at the other Aggron, causing it to fall onto the floor. Pikachu and Sceptile jumped back towards Ash ready for what ever Zelitch could through at him.

"Fine, I'll just have you all exterminated by our Magnezone, they should be arriving any second now," Zelitch said before turning and running the way he had come.

"Get back here!" yelled Ash as he returned Sceptile to his poke ball and let Pikachu jump onto his armoured plated back.

Ash quickly followed Zelitch. The others tried to but three Magnezone were blocking there way.

"Ok guys looks like we'll have to fight these guys of first," said May, "Go Venusaur!"

May's huge pokemon rushed out of its poke ball ready for battle, Dawn took out here poke ball next.

"Go Cyndaquil!" she yelled.

Her once baby Cyndaquil landed in front of her ready for battle, with its flame ready to burn.

"Go Marshtomp!" yelled Brock.

His pokemon landed in front of him, like a Kong fu master ready to take on the Magnezone.

"Metang lets go!" shouted Morrison.

Morrison's metal pokemon landed above him ready for a fight. Jessie, James and Meowth stepped into fight.

"We're not going out with out a fight, go Seviper!" Jessie yelled.

Seviper landed behind the other pokemon but in front of the trainers, James stepped in next.

"Lets show them what we're made of," James shouted, "go Carnivine!"

Carnivine arrived wrapped around James neck and biting his head, "Stop eating me you!" James cried.

Carnivine listened to its master, it jumped and landed next to Seviper, Meowth jumped in front of all the allied pokemon.

"All right team this is it the fall of team Rocket, lets show them how we work" the cat said.

A dozen Magnemite appeared along side the Magnezone, every pokemon and trainer were now ready for battle.

"Attack!" everyone yelled shacking the tunnels for miles around.

Back on the Team Rocket ship, Typhlosion was nearly finished burning through the floor. Beedrill and Meganium were trying there best to fight off the HRT (heavy Rocket Troopers) but the they were still slowly walking closer to them, firing rockets at the pokemon that just missed by inches.

"Meganium Solarbeam!" yelled Vincent.

Meganium absorbed the energy of light and suddenly launched its powerful attack. The attack ripped the corridor apart, the two heavy troopers disappeared when the blast came in contact with them. The beam explored out the other end of the ship, the attack was the most powerful attack Meganium had ever done.

At the same time Jimmy's Typhlosion had finally made a hole big enough for some one to go through. Everyone looked down the hole, it was a big drop to the floor. The reactor was badly damaged all ready, but its shielding was still up.

Suddenly the ship shuck from an explosion, Vincent lost his balance and fell into the hole.

"Vincent!" yelled Jimmy as he tried to grab his friends hand before he was out of reach.

Jimmy didn't make it in time. There was a loud metal bang as Vincent hit the metal floor, he screamed in pain. Jimmy lent over the hole, to see if he was alright, jimmy couldn't see him at all.

"Vincent are you ok!" yelled Jimmy there wasn't a reply, "Vincent!"

Vincent found the courage to try and get up, put when he did, a sharp and very painful pain shot through his body, Vincent let out another scream in pain. Jimmy couldn't stand it he had to help him.

"Vincent, I'm coming down!" he yelled, grabbing some rope out of his bag.

"No!" Vincent yelled.

Jimmy stopped searching for the rope when he heard Vincent's voice.

"This ships about 2 minutes away from Goldenrod city, if it attacks there, Johto will fall, get out of the ship, I'll take care of things" Vincent said trying to hold back the pain.

"We're not leaving you behind!" shouted Maria.

"Yes you are! Now go!" he shouted.

There was a long pursed, Maria felt like crying, jimmy stud up not taking his eyes of the hole.

"You wonted be forgotten Vincent" Jimmy said sadly.

Vincent smiled, " I Know, my Pokemon are in the bag, take them with you, give them to my family,"

Jimmy took his friends bag and placed it in his rucksack after returning Meganium to its poke ball. Jimmy took Maria who was almost crying into his arms, giving her a hug. He looked back at the hole as Maria cried into his chest.

"good bye Vincent" he said sadly.

"jimmy!" Vincent called, "Kill these mother fuckers, blow them up to hell!"

Jimmy smiled with tears in his eyes, " I will Vincent"

Jimmy took his rucksack and Maria's hand, and ran down the short corridor from where they had come from. Vincent was left lying in the dark all alone.

Ash ran quickly down the tunnel his feet splashing in the smelly sewer water. Ash's teeth where grinding together in anger, he didn't want Zelitch to get away again, he want him to pay for killing Lance.

Anger ran trough his head as Ash got to the end of the tunnel. Ash found himself standing on the edge of a waterfall. The tunnel had lead Elite one to a huge tank like room where all the sewer water on the island goes to then travel down another pipe leading to a recycle plant. The room had two huge pillars in the middle of it, with Zelitch on one.

"Come over here and face me like a man Zelitch!" shouted Ash.

"I would rather battle my way, the good way, the old way, the way of a Pokemon battle" said Zelitch challenging Ash.

"A Pokemon battle?" Ash asked unsure.

"Like you, I was once a Pokemon trainer, and before the mighty team Rocket rule this world, I want one last Pokemon battle" explained Zelitch.

"Then Zelitch, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get" Ash said with Pikachu getting ready to attack.

Both of them stood ready to fight.

To be continued.

As the Survivors of Kanto are transported to safety, Johto finds its self under attack. Meanwhile Ash face's off against Lances killer, everything is heating up. The Story continues in Chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9: The Commander's Hour

Chapter 9: The Commanders Hour.

Ash and Zelitch stood on a pillar each starring each other down. The room was quirt with only the sound of the sewer waterfall could be heard. Sweat ran down Ash's face, Suddenly Zelitch made the first move, he grabbed a poke ball and through it into the air, a Houndoom landed in front of him, breathing fire as it was released. Before Ash could make a move Houndoom attack using flame wheel and destroyed the pillar Ash was on. With quick thinking Ash called out his mighty Pokemon Torterra and landed on its back. Torterra landed with a splash in the sewage water below. With Zelitch above he now had the advantage.

"What a dirty trick!" Ash shouted in anger.

Zelitch smirked, "as if I would fight fairly, this is kill or be killed."

Ash glared at Zelitch from below he got a little bit more angry, "Fine, Torterra Leaf Storm that pillar!"

Torterra launched a storm of razor sharp leafs at the pillar, it began to fall, Houndoom leaped of the pillar. Zelitch grabbed another poke' ball and called out an Aerodactyl. Zelitch landed on its back, he quickly stood up to see where Houndoom was. His Pokemon had landed in the water in front of Torterra.

Houndoom launched its self into the air and went to bite it opponent. Torterra quickly used its Vines to knock it away when it got close. Houndoom landed in the water again, but quickly launch another attack by jumping in the air, his time however, it used flamethrower to burn away the vines and bite Torterra. As the dog Pokemon latched onto Torterra, it used its vines to knock Houndoom away, Torterra was left with a deep bite mark on its neck.

"Torterra are you ok!" yelled Ash.

Torterra gave a small nod, Ash sighed in relief, "Ok Energy ball!"

A blue ball of energy built up quickly in Torterra's mouth, suddenly it was launched at Houndoom. Houndoom jumped up into the air dodging the attack.

"Houndoom double team!" Shouted Zelitch from above.

Houndoom split into two, there where now two Houndooms. The two Houndooms ran towards Torterra like a pack of wild dogs one of them tried to attack but Torterra shoved it out of the way, the other one jumped up from behind but Ash used an Aura ball to push it back. The first one attack again jumping over Torterra and knocking Ash off its back. The second on jumped onto its back and began to bite its neck, then the second one began to bite Torterra's legs.

"Torterra!" Yelled Ash in fear.

Zelitch laughed to himself, " My Houndoom attacks on its own, I rearly give it orders, but look what it can do, with just one clone of itself your Torterra is finished."

Ash looked up at Zelitch and smile, "its not a fear fight."

Zelitch looked at him shocked, not suspecting Ash to do anything unfairly.

"Pikachu Thunder!" commanded Ash.

The small yellow mouse Pokemon jumped of its friends shoulder and launched its electric wave at the Houndoom attacking Torterra's leg. The Houndoom vanished into a poof of smoke. Torterra suddenly found the strength to shack the other Houndoom of it. Houndoom jumped back and landed behind Torterra. The huge grass Pokemon turned to face it, then used one of it bigger vines to try and smash it. Houndoom quickly jumped out of the way, making the vine it the ground under the water.

"Torterra Solarbeam!" Shouted Ash.

The grass Pokemon nodded and began to absorb as much light as possible. Houndoom charged at Torterra but suddenly out of nowhere Pikachu slammed into its side pushing it back. Torterra was ready and fired a huge beam of Solar energy at Houndoom, Pikachu jumped out of the way. The huge beam of light bit Houndoom directly.

Zelitch grabbed its poke' ball and called it back as it was unable to fight any longer. Ash did the same to give Torterra a rest. Zelitch jumped off his Aerodactyl and landed in front of Ash. The two glared at each other until Zelitch smiled. Ash was puzzled at first but then looked up, too see Aerodactyl doing a nose dive. Ash turned and ran down a tunnel where the sewage was going. Aerodactyl slammed into the wall above coursing the tunnel to collapse. Ash was just missed by the rubble falling.

Ash stood looking at the rubble panting from his sudden run, Pikachu was watching the rubble as well. Suddenly the ground shuck, and with a huge bang a Rhyhorn smashed a hole in the rubble and charged straight for Ash not stopping after charging at though the rocks.

With some quick thinking, Ash used an Aura ball for protection. Rhyhorn ran straight into it. There was a huge explosion, dust and smoke filled the tunnel. Zelitch stood smiling thinking he had won. Suddenly through the dust an Aura ball flew by nearly hitting Zelitch.

The smoke and dust cleared, Ash was standing there ready to fight with Pikachu still on his shoulder, Rhyhorn was lying in front of Ash in the water. Ash smiled cockily, Zelitch looked at him angrily.

Meanwhile in Johto the survivors of Kanto had made it to there next destination, Goldenrod city. Goldenrod was the Capital of Johto and main forces of the Team Rocket attacks. The hills to the east of Goldenrod where covered in destroyed Team Rocket air ships. The chopper containing Angie, Professor Oak, Gary, Tyson, Zoey, Tracy, Max, Richie, Misty and Drew landed in the town centre witch was now home to many refuges. Angie was the first to step out of the chopper, she hated the site in front of her.

"If Ash was here, he would want to help them" she said.

Zoey agreed by nodding, "Oh Ash, I miss you" she thought.

Professor Oak stepped forward, with his sack of Poke' balls over his shoulder, "Well lets find us a new home" he said grimly.

Back with Ash, Zelitch was still trying to steer him down. The two stared at each other waiting for the other to make the next move. Zelitch closed his eyes and relaxed a little, then smiled.

"Your powers are strong Elite one," Zelitch said as he opened his eyes, "but you've only seen a fraction of my power."

Zelitch grabbed his own arm and dug his nails into his skin, blood ran out of the cuts. When Zelitch felt he had a good grip on his skin he pulled at it. In a bloody and gory mess, he ripped the skin of his own arm. Ash's eyes widened in shock, he never expected Zelitch to rip the skin of his own arm. Ash got a bigger surprise when he show Zelitch's arm. It was now nothing but thick bone.

"You're not the only Aura user left," Zelitch said, "but you are the only one left, who uses it purely."

Ash stepped back a little shocked, "u-uses, it purely?" Ash asked.

Zelitch laughed a little, "When Aura is used purely, the user launches attacks, like your Aura ball; but when its used un-purely, the user uses it to enhance himself physically, I channel my Aura to my bones to allow me to change there shape and size," Zelitch explained showing Ash his bone in his arm change into a sharp sword made of bones.

"They are three Aura uses left in our world, and today I will make it two!" Zelitch screamed as he charged at Ash.

Zelitch swung his bone sword at Ash who jumped away from it, Ash quickly launched an Aura ball at the Commander, but it was blocked by the bone sword. Zelitch jumped into the air and dived forward, aiming his sword of bone at Ash. Ash launched attack after attack of aura balls at Zelitch. The Aura balls just bounced off Zelitch.

Zelitch got so close that there was no way Ash could get away in time, but Ash did have a charged Aura ball in his hand.

"AURA BLAST!" Shouted Ash.

A beam of blue light consumed Zelitch and Ash, a split second latter an explosion blow of the roof of the sewers opening up a hole, revelling the ground level of Team Rockets base. The Hole continued to collapse, troops and Pokemon fell into the sewers as the hole expanded. Part of the building collapsed, it slowly fell over the large hole. Suddenly before the building hit the ground, Ash and Zelitch jumped out of the hole, both injured badly, but both still willing to fight the other.

Meanwhile back in the sewers, Jessie, James, Meowth, May, Brock, Morrison, and Dawn where all recovering from there battle and the sudden explosion in the sewers.

Brock was the first to notice that the water level had risen and that it was mixed with sea water.

"Hey guys the water rising" Brock commented.

Everyone looked down, the water was now at there knees. May and Dawn screeched in horror. Meowth and Jessie jumped onto James who struggled to keep standing. Morrison looked up at the roof for an exit, luckily there was. The explosion had made a huge hole in the roof an they could see the sky from it.

"Guys we'll escape through that hole" Morrison said pointing up at the hole.

Everyone looked up at the whole, May, Jessie and Dawn cheered, "We're saved!" all at the same time.

"But what about Ash?" Asked Dawn in concern.

"Forget him, I've read the reports on him, he can take care of himself," Jessie said.

"She's right if we all know Ash, he can get out of stuff fine" Brock said to ensure the girls he would be ok.

"Your right" Dawn said.

"Ok May, tell your Beautifly to use String shot, we'll use that to climb out of here" planned Brock.

"Ok," May said picking out her poke'ball from her bag and throwing it through the air. Beautifly burst out and used its String shot to made a robe, then May returned her bug Pokemon to its poke 'ball along with her other Pokemon, everyone else did the same.

The water was now at there hips and still rising, Brock tested the strength of the string shot, it seemed good enough.

"Ok, I'll go first to test its save" Brock said as he began to climb the white string.

Brock quickly got to the top and looked outside the hole before getting out, it was all clear, the hole was located behind some boxes and out of site of the main military part of the base.

Brock gave the all clear, then Team Rocket was next to climb up, followed by, Dawn, then May, then Morrison. They all made it out of the sewers save and sound, but now they had to get off the island they where imprisoned on, the same Island that had severed a graet amount of damage during the explotion and was now falling apart.

Meanwhile, Ash and Zelitch where continuing they're battle, in front of Team Rocket troops, known dared to join in, they all shared the fear of Zelitch's rath if anyone interrupted his battle.

Zelitch swung his swrod at Ash, Ash pushed his arm joint in the wrong direction and disconnected Zeltichs arm. Then with one roundhouse kick to the side, Zelitch was sent flying into a fouling pumb at the side of a runaway.

Zelitch tried to stand, but all he could do was grinned his teeth in pain. Ash slowly walked up to him, his eyes in the shade made by his hair. Ash grabbed Zlitchs throut and was ready to kill him for killing Lance, but he wanted anwsers frist.

"Who is the other Aura user?" Ash demanded. Zelitch just laughed.

"ANWSER ME!" Ash screamed.

"The most feared man," Zelitchsaid painfuly Ash's eyes wipened, "Giovanni."

Ash let go of Zeltich and stepped back, but then raised his hand to Zleitch, "I hope its quick."

Zeltich was suddenly filled with fear, Ash blasted an Aura ball at Zelitch, it exploed, the explotion blew up the fuel pumps, the whole runway was set on fire. Ash turned around to go and find his friends, only to be met by the horde of armed troops with there guns pointed and ready to shoot.

Ash put his hands up, seeing no other opion sudenely a wave of water covered the troops knocking them all onto the ground. Ash looked to see what it was. Standing close by was his friends, with Mossions Swampert in front of them. He smiled at them and ran up to them. May and Dawn pulled him into a hug, but suddenly they all felt water hit there ankels, they all looked down, the sea was consuming the land, the island was sinking.

"We'll hug later, right now we need to get to a aircraft and get out of here!" Ash shouted.

The gang ran towards the nearst air ship they could get to, it was one of the air ships Ash and Morrison had arrived in, but this one was Giovanni's personal ship, it was like a 5 star hotal, Jessie, James, Meowth, Morrion Pikachu and Dawn all stayed in the back. Ash jumped into the pilot seat and Brock jumped into Co-pilot.

"Do you even no how to fly one of these?" asked May in consern.

"I've done a lot of escapes in this war May" Ash said before turning towards her, "Its going to be a bumpy ride."

The air ship slowly lifted off, as the island slowly became more and more covered in water. Ash slowly put the engens on full blast, so they could get away quickly. Once out of danger, Ash and everyone else relaxed.

"You know, I think we should keep his thing" Dawn smiled as she bounsed on the cusions and drank some red wine from the built in fringe.

Pikachu smiled and nodded as it curled up next to Dawn, to rest after a hard day.

Meanwhile, the island was gone, all that remained was afew thing flotting in the ocean. Over head, another air ship curcled the sky over what was once the island, inside stood Giovanni.

"Set a couse for our new secret weapon, we'll use it to blast this Alliance away, and I will be there to watch the fall of Jotoh," the evil team rocket leade comanded, as the air ship flew away into the red painted sun set.

End of Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Ash and Angie

Chapter 10: Ash and Angie

Ash landed there new ship safely onto a landing platform of a building used by the Alliance in Goldenrod City. The ramp to the ship lowered and the team walked out, Ash was at the back of the group. Everyone was greeted by Angie. Then her eyes locked in on the black haired boy in war armour stood behind them all. Everyone turned to face him. Angie's eyes began to water, she then ran into Ash's arms.

"Ash!" she cried, "I cant believe its you!"

Ash didn't no what to do, but he kept his cool and put his arms around her, "I'm sorry Angie, I wish I could of seen you all."

Everyone smiled, May and Dawn sighed in love, there eyes sparkling.

"He's so romantic now" sighed May.

"I wish I was Angie right now" sighed Dawn.

Pikachu's sweet dropped as did, Brocks and Morrison's, as they watch the two girls daydream whist Angie couldn't let go of the one she loved the most.

Meanwhile, at the new League of Ash HQ located in a old shop the group had to live in, Tracy, Tyson, Max and Professor Oak were discussing what Team Rocket where after.

"Team Rocket has found the sea temple and have turned it into a war base that can now fly, the bases original defences are still working, but now the temple has turrets, air hangers and worst of all a huge laser that could destroy Goldenrod in one blast" explained Tyson as he read the info from his Computer.

"Man all that power, it sounds like the Death Star" gasped Max.

"Its lucky we got this info, with there main base now destroyed, I'm sure Team Rocket will be using this new weapon in the final battle," explained Oak.

"With all that power, it will be hard to take down, but if we do, we'll win the war" Tracy stated, "Tyson can you look for any weak points that could give us an advantage?"

"I cant see any right now, but I'll keep searching, max will you give me a hand?" asked Tyson.

"OK" Max Cheered.

Max and Tyson got to work, Tracy walked over to Professor Oak who was looking out the window and up at the sky.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Tracy asked.

"No no, just thinking, the information we have on the Temple I need you to deliver to the Alliance leaders, its very important they know about it" explained Professor Oak.

"You can count on me Professor" Tracy said before running out the door with the info stored on a disk.

"Our world is turning into hell and one last fight is about to be played, I've done so little to stop this war, now I can end this war now. Gary will never forgive me, but it must be done" The Professor told himself.

Oak turned to the too busy boys on the laptops, he pulled a letter out of his pocket addressed to Gary.

"I'm going out for a while, give this to Gary when he gets back will you?" asked Professor Oak.

"Ok Professor" said Max who didn't take his eyes of the computer screen.

"Good bye Max, you'll become a great trainer when this is over" Oak said before walking through the door. Max was to busy to notice what the Professor truly meant.

Outside the Professor took a poke' ball out of his pocket, and called out the Pokemon inside it. It was his trusty Dragonite. Oak climbed onto its back and the dragon Pokemon flew into the air.

"Alright Dragonite, its time for our final battle along side each other" said Oak to his Pokemon.

Dragonite let out a mighty roar to show it was ready to fight, as it flew into the distances. Meanwhile in the huge city now turned into a city filled with people living in the streets and in old buildings. The shops where now homes for people and all the food and clothing people needed was on sale at markets in the city parks. The Alliance HQ building was in excitement with the arrival of Elite one AKA Ash, who was walking out of the doors and into the street followed by his friends who had greeted him on the landing pad.

"This is wired, everyone back together" smiled May.

"You cant guess how much I missed you all," Ash said smiling happily.

"Pika Pi" cried Pikachu who was sat on Ash's shoulder like old times.

"I defiantly missed you buddy" Ash said to his old friend as he stroked its cheeks.

"So Ash what's it like on the front lines fighting?" Morrison asked.

The was a moment of silence, in witch the wind seemed to pick up. Angie felt the tension in the air centring around Ash, Morrison started to think if what he had ask shouldn't have been asked. Finally Ash spoke, but Angie could just tell from the silence and the tension what his response would be.

"Its horrible, killing people it makes me sick, when I first started killing in his war I felt I had lost myself, but every time I kill, I don't do it for revenge, because team Rocket killed my mum or the fact they killed Lance who was like a farther to me, I do it to protect the world as we know," explained Ash.

Everyone felt sympathy for Ash, Angie moved her hand over her heart, "Oh Ash" she thought.

Later everyone had arrived back at the shop where max and Tyson where still busy working, until they show Ash in witch they where as shocked as ever and max had to give him a big hug to see his future rival back. Everyone went of to do they're own thing, Ash had disappeared so Angie went to find him, she found him sat on the flat roof of the shop looking out at the setting sun. Angie sat down next to him. Pikachu was sleeping on Ash's lap.

"Hey Ash" she said.

"Hey Angie" smiled Ash.

"Ash, I'm so glad your back" she said nervously.

"I'm glad I'm back to see you all to" Ash said.

Angie moved her hand closer to Ashes. She looked down shyly.

"Ash, I" Angie said but stopped herself from ending what she was going to say.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"It's nothing" Angie said turning away from Ash as she blushed like mad.

"Angie you can tell me" Ash said, "What's wrong?"

Angie finally plucked up the courage to speak, "Ash there's something I've always wanted to tell you, I, I love you" Angie blurted out.

Angie turned away in embracement, Ash watched her in shock. Then when it had sunk in Ash made her look at him, then lent in and kissed her on the lips. It felt so amazing to Angie, when Ash pulled away, she sighed and pulled him back into a long kiss. For about an hour they kissed. Ash the sun set in the background, it felt so romantic.

The shop door opened again, Misty, Gary and Zoey walked into the shop.

"Hey guys" Gary said, "Where's my gramps?"

"Oh he went out," Max said, he gave Gary the letter, "he told me to give you this."

At that point Ash and Angie came down into the room. Gary opened to letter, it said.

Dear Gary

If your reading this then I have gone of to fight Giovanni on my own, don't come after me, I must do this on my own, for the simple reason Giovanni was a Pallet trainer like you and a very good friend of mine. Before he became a member of Team Rocket I tried to stop him and now I feel I must stop him more then ever. I may not survive this, so if I don't I'm leaving you to carry on my line of work, I now you will do good, I love you Gary, you're the best grandson I could ever have,Lot of love Samuel Oak

Gary read the letter in horror, sweet fell down his face.

"Gary what is it?" asked Zoey.

"The Professor, he's gone to fight Giovanni on his own," shouted Gary.

Everyone gasped, the shop fell silent, knowing they wouldn't be able to stop him, Gary fell to his knees and but his head into his hands as he began to cry, knowing is the Professor was not coming back, When Oak dies, Gary will have no family left.

It was midnight and everyone was in bed, Ash was in a room of his own, a small closet, with just him and Pikachu inside. He lay there thinking about Professor Oak, he remembered getting Pikachu of him and his advice during his travels, his relationship with his mother and his obsession with poems. Then the door opened and Angie walked in in just her underwear and bra. She climbed into the covers and was on top of Ash.

"Angie what are you?" Ash asked but Angie pulled him into a kiss stopping him from talking.

Angie's hands moved down his chest and pulled of his pants and underwear, Ash was taken back and pulled out of the kiss.

"Angie are you sure?" he asked.

Angie asked and launched into another kiss.

2 hours later the two of them where both asleep and Ash was having a dream, he was floating in a place completely White, in front of him was his old friend Lance as a ghost.

"Lance?" asked Ash.

"Ash this is not a dream, I am communicating to you through your Aura waves, your final battle against Giovanni is drawing closer, we know this much, how ever we cant see a winner, we don't know who will win, but at your current state you will not win," explained Lance.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"At the minute you can only use Aura ball, but Giovanni as an Aura user has more powerful attacks, tomorrow when you wake you must select the team you're going to fight with and you must return to the tree of beginnings to continue your training, to make it easier, bring Wally with you, his Celebi will come in handy, now I must go, goodbye Ash" Lance said.

Lance slowly disappeared until he was gone and from where he once was a black hole sucked Ash up.

Ash's eyes opened suddenly, he was now awake with Angie starting to wake, then her eyes shot open when she realised she was naked and so was Ash.

Later everyone was awake and Ash was picking his Pokemon to take on his trip to the tree of beginning, he was talking to Angie.

"Your going to were?" Angie asked.

"To the tree of beginning to train" Ash said as he pick a poke bal and put it on his belt.

"But Team Rocket will attack at any minute we need you here," Angie argued.

"If Professor Oak falls, he will set Team Rocket back as much as possible, if I can finish my training I will be able to stop team Rocket and the world will be at peace, and we can settle down together, Max can become a Pokemon trainer, Kanto can be rebuilt, and the world will be happy again, I have to go," explained Ash.

"Fine but I'm coming with you," smiled Angie.

Ash smiled at her, "Ok now my team is, Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Sceptile, Infernape, and Staraptor."

"Now, lets go" Angie said.

"Wait where are you going?" Brock said standing in the way of the door.

"Brock, I need to go train now let me pass" Ash demanded.

"You haven't been here a day and already your leaving?" Brock asked.

"I have to, I'm not yet strong enough to end this war I need to go" Ash said.

Ash and Brock glared at each other, " I don't like the idea of you going at the edge of battle, but, I will let you, when team Rocket attack I'll send you a message to let you know," Brock planned.

"Thanks, Brock" Ash said.

Brock stepped aside, Ash and Angie left. Brock lowered his head, "Ash, I hope you can making thing the way they us to be" thought Brock.

Oak was now high above the border line of Kanto and Johto, the once giant wall that was built to keep Team Rocket out of the region was now nothing but ruins. Professor Oak stoop on top of is Pokemon looking at a horrible sight, in front of him with a background of a burnt Kanto was the Temple of the sea, the new air fortress of team Rocket on its way to Goldenrod city. Its guns moved to face Oak. Who took out his other Pokemon, he released a Charizard, he now had a two Pokemon team of dragon Pokemon.

Team Rocket was about to fire but then Giovanni entered the air space and ordered them to leave this to him. The two stared off, Giovanni was stood on hover platform.

The battle between Oak and Giovanni was about to begin.

To be continued.

So yeah Chapter Ten, Ash and Angie are now going out and move quickly by sleeping together. Professor Oak leaves the Legion to fight Giovanni. Ash and Angie now head of to the tree of beginning to train along with Lance's friend Wally, who was in Chapter one.

Next Chapter: the two old friends.

Giovanni and Oak face of as Oak attempts to take out the Temple of the sea war ship Giovanni unleashes his secret Pokemon.


End file.
